1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation assembly, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly incorporating a locking device for securing a heat sink to a printed circuit board conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are made to provide faster operational speed and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature increases greatly and dramatically. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example, by using a heat sink attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer. Generally, a locking device is required for mounting the heat sink to the CPU, thereby ensuring an intimate contact between the heat sink and the CPU.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,533 shows a heat dissipation assembly, which comprises a heat sink and a locking device. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. A pair of shoulders are formed at two lateral sides of the base, which are used for assembling the locking device to the heat sink. The locking device comprises a retention module and a pair of clips. Each clip has a pair of locking feet defining locking openings therein and slots adjacent to the locking openings. Four barbs are formed at four corners of the retention module. In assembly, the retention module is mounted on a printed circuit board. The heat sink is placed on the retention module and contacts with the electronic component. The clips are disposed on the shoulders of the heat sink in a manner such that the locking opening of one locking foot of each clip engages with a corresponding barb of the retention module. A tool is inserted into the slot of the other locking foot of the each clip to pivot the other locking foot, until the other locking opening engages with another corresponding barb of the retention module, thereby securing the heat sink to the electronic component.
However, in this patent, the fins cannot be provided at the pair of shoulders due to the spaces being occupied by the clips. This causes the amount of the fins to be limited, and a heat dissipation efficiency of the heat sink to be lowered, accordingly. Moreover, it is inconvenient in manipulating the tool to assemble the clips and the heat sink to the retention module.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipating device which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.